Briana Dunkill
Briana Dusty Dunkill (January 3rd, 1989 - July 13th, 2007) was born in Cascade Falls Rhode Island to Liam Dunkill and Kathaleen Dunkill. Growing up she was well liked by most people in town. She was a very friendly girl, who loved to help people out. Most people thought she didn't have a single mean bone in her body. She was fun and outgoing. She dated Jason Sullivan but that was before she discovered that she was a lesbian. Then she and her best friend TIffany Lane started dating in secret. She was also good friends with Jordan Moore who saved her life while she was swimming. She was murdered by Jordan on July 13th as one of the first victims of the Cascade Falls Killings. Cascade Falls Town Square was renamed Briana Dunkill Square in her memory. =Childhood= Growing up Briana was very popular. Most people liked her even as a child. She always liked helping her parents out with everything. She and her brother Cian Dunkill would often play together in the town square. She would often help people cross the street, or carry their groceries if they looked heavy. She was very helpful to anyone who looked like they would need her help. She also did well in school, getting straight A's. Her teachers all described her as very kind. She and Tiffany Lane became best friends in first grade. The two were always doing everything together. They'd stay over at each others houses all the time. Though their parents weren't good friends, they would always find reasons to get together over the summers. =Teenage Life= In High School, Briana did very well. She was a Straight A student, who never got into any trouble. She was expected to be voted Homecoming Queen in her Senior year, but she was murdered before it was able to happen. She started dating Jason Sullivan for a while, but mostly to hide her sexual orientation. She was afraid of what her parents might think. She was always concerned about what people would say, because she wanted people to like her more than anything. =Sexual Orientation= Briana discovered she was a Lesbian when she was 17 years old. It was something that shocked her. But to her surprise, her best friend was too. She and Tiffany had been very good friends. The two started seeing each other in secret. They couldn't let anyone know, because for most people it was a taboo subject still. Especially in Cascade Falls, which was very old fashioned. =Criminal Record= Briana had been brought in a number of times by Dallas Richards. On February 18th 2005, shortly after getting her drivers license she was pulled over for bumping into Holly Jackson's car. She had been staring at Holly, unsure of why she was interested in her at the time. She was let off with a warning, and her insurance company paid for the minor dent in Holly's car. On January 3rd, 2006 on her 17th birthday she went to a party with a bunch of college students where they were serving alcohol. Though she didn't drink any, she had been charged with underage drinking because she was at the party. Her parents got the charges dismissed. On May 18th, 2006 she was charged with possession of a Fake ID. She had the Fake ID to get into Siren's Bar so she could find out what her father was up to. On October 4th, 2006 she was charged with possession of Cocaine. Edmund Eccleston had planted the cocaine on her so that he'd ruin her credibility. But a drug test proved that Briana was clean, and she was cleared of the charges as well. On January 16th, 2007 she was charged with public indecency for flashing a guy. She was only given a warning. On February 14th, 2007 she was charged again with public indecency for skinny dipping in Cascade Falls. She was given another warning. She was alone at the time. And on May 11th, 2007 she was charged with public indecency along with several others for skinny dipping once again. Everyone got off with a warning. =Life Saved= In the Summer of 2007, Jordan Moore saved her life when she started to drown. Jordan dragged Briana back to the beach, where she gave her mouth to mouth. Briana was very grateful for Jordan saving her life. It was after this she and Jordan started becoming friends. Briana was very nice to Jordan, often coming to see her. But things would take a turn for the worse... =Murder= On July 12th, 2007 Briana's father discovered Jordan Moore was a Bloom. He didn't want his daughter associated with her, so he gave her a warning to leave. Briana had no idea that Jordan was a Bloom, and if she had she wouldn't have cared. But Jordan felt betrayed, and on July 13th she killed Liam Dunkill, his wife, and then smothered Briana with a pillow. Briana died in her sleep, having never known who her killer was. =Quotes= "This is just for you!" - In a video of her stripping for Tiffany Lane. Category:Characters Category:MISTX1 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:MISTX0